Returns
by Cloudlight7
Summary: Zack returns from hiding, Cloud's friends have to adjust to the new presence, and some things never change. Other things really do. slash/yaoi
1. Prelude

_Ok, initially inspired by 'The Art of Innocence'. I'm not a yaoi fanatic, although I do like it, but I will admit that story left me wondering… what if?_

_(That aside, true yaoi fanatics, don't read 'The Art of Innocence'. It's NOT yaoi. Hilarious, yes; yaoi, no.)_

_**Returns**_

_**Prelude**_

Tifa huffed silently, careful to keep her exasperation from her patrons. It was the busiest the bar had been in months, summer just starting and Friday evening Happy Hour.

Even though some of the patrons were those who usually got a bit rowdy with a few drinks in them, not a single fight had broken out and not a single man (or woman) had tried to feel her up.

Not tonight. No, she had unexpected—though relieving—_insurance._

Cloud Strife was sitting at the bar, absently flicking a penknife through patterns that would have left anyone without SOLDIER reflexes with fingers turned to bloody ribbons, eyes roving restlessly between the door and the clock above the bar.

As nervous habits went, Cloud's tended to be somewhat unnerving. The fact that he was actually indulging in one of them was almost enough to make Tifa worried, except that Cloud didn't _wait_ for danger. No, Cloud hunted anything threatening his people down, ruthlessly efficient in removing danger to his friends and family.

Still, seeing the knife flicking silver glints through dancing fingers had Tifa on edge.

Not danger. Just… _waiting._ But for what?

The dull roar of the crowded bar was something that usually would have had Cloud holed up somewhere—either his room on a quiet night, or the church when things got as crazy as they were right then.

Over an hour slid by with Cloud becoming gradually more anxious to the eyes of those who knew him well. The flashing knife had never stilled, its patterns becoming increasingly complex as time passed.

Then the door banged open, hard enough to bounce off the far wall, silencing the entire bar in one swift sound.

A drop of too-dark blood hit the bar, the light clatter of metal on hard plastic drawing Tifa's attention from glowing violet eyes and broad shoulders back to her friend just in time to see relief flood his eyes.

"I'm home!" the call rang across the silent room, deep and smooth.

Cloud was halfway across the room in a heartbeat, Mako-speed making it seem almost as though he had teleported from his seat at the bar, only to be met by the stranger—who actually _picked him up_ in a rough hug.

As if that weren't enough, Cloud actually hugged back for a moment before being set down, "You're late," he managed, irritation and relief mingled in his tone.

Spiked black haired shifted as the man flushed lightly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head in an oddly familiar gesture. "Sorry, Spike."

"Come on," Cloud had the stranger by the wrist and was headed for the stairs in a blink, apparently forgetting the now-bloodied knife he left lying on the counter.

All Tifa could do was stare, distantly grateful she hadn't been holding anything when the shock came.


	2. Chapter 1

_All right-so, I'm posting this chapter because it's written. The majority of the story is in outline-format, and I need to settle down and actually write it (when I have the time). I'm a full time-student with a part-time job, so don't expect all updates to be quick, or even consistant. Fair warning._

_**Chapter 1**_

Cloud shut the door to his room quietly, eyes never leaving Zack, half-afraid the man would disappear if he took his gaze off him. "I missed you."

Zack crossed the distance between them, gathering the blond against his chest in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry, Cloud. I heard… I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Cloud closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was wild and mako and _Zack_. He'd never cried, really, for everything he'd lost. It just hadn't felt… safe enough. But now…

He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes and his breath hitched in a silent sob, half-relief, half-pain—all guilt. "I couldn't stop him, Zack. I couldn't—he killed her in front of me, and I _couldn't stop him._"

Zack had known of Aerith's death, as well. And while it hurt to lose the one who'd been closer than a sister, it hurt even more to see Cloud so broken. "Cloud…" he rested his chin on top of downy blond, "What happened?"

And the story of the two and a half years he'd been gone came tumbling out, Cloud clinging to his vest as though it was his last hold on reality, voice breaking and stumbling over the words.

Zack closed his eyes, realizing just how much he'd left the blond to suffer through alone. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm so sorry."

It was all he could say.

_xxxx_

Tifa quietly cracked open the door to Cloud's room in the early morning hours, after the bar had been shut down and cleaned up. She knew that if he was awake, he'd speak to her, and if he was asleep he'd rouse enough to ask what was wrong.

There were two shirtless figures on the bed, the larger, darker one wrapped protectively around the smaller.

Softly glowing violet opened, regarding the intruder without a word, though a slight shift told Tifa that he'd pulled Cloud a little closer.

The blond murmured hazily, not aware enough to do anything but relax into safe warmth.

She wanted to protest, to stutter out something—it was how she'd been raised. How _he'd _been raised. In Nibelhiem, such relationships were considered blasphemous at best and outright criminally sick most of the time. But Cloud _never_ felt so safe as to sleep through the door opening. That alone was enough to have Tifa stilling her ingrained reflex and backing out as quietly as she could.

Cloud… he deserved some rest.

_xxxx_

Morning came and Tifa carefully left Cloud and the oddly familiar stranger completely unbothered, warning the children to let Cloud sleep and not mentioning the stranger. They all knew what a light sleeper Cloud was, so no one opened his door.

It wasn't until mid-morning that Cloud and his mysterious… partner… made an appearance.

_xxxx_

Zack woke first, loathe to wake his sleeping partner. So he didn't.

He lay there quietly as the hours ticked by, wondering how long it had been since Cloud had actually _slept_.

It wasn't until he felt the body in his arms shift and tense that he allowed himself to move, "Spike?"

"Mmm…" Cloud managed after a moment. "… Zack?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Zack murmured into golden locks, tightening his grip.

And just like that, Cloud was relaxing again, though twisting to look at him through mako-bright eyes, blinking with sleepy reluctance. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Zack murmured, a little unwillingly. He didn't _want_ to move, but of course Cloud had things to take care of, and a soft groan confirmed that thought.

"I should have been up _hours_ ago," Cloud rolled off the bed and to his feet in one smooth movement, moving to the dresser and pulling out a change of clothes, immediately swapping light sleeping pants for heavier black cargo-type pants, sans excessive pockets.

Zack sighed but followed suit, "You needed the sleep, Cloud," he pointed out.

Cloud grunted noncommittally, pulling a sleeveless black shirt over his head before running a hand through his hair to check for outright tangles. Finding nothing, he sat on the edge of the bed to tug on socks and boots even as Zack finished dressing and moved to drag a brush through spiky black.

In mere minutes, both were presentable enough to make an appearance and Cloud moved to the door, Zack only a half-step behind.

_xxxx_

Tifa looked up when she heard the deliberately loud steps on the stairs, knowing it was Cloud's way of announcing himself without words. "Hey, Cloud. Who's your guest?"

She _wasn't_ going to make a big deal out of it. The kids were at school, and it was just the three of them in the bar—as said bar wasn't actually open for hours, yet.

Cloud's expression softened as he glanced over his shoulder to meet a violet gaze for a moment. "Tifa, this is Zack Fair. Zack, Tifa Lockheart. You've met before—he was one of the SOLDIERs who…"

Tifa nodded. She remembered, now. And understood why Cloud had trailed off—he knew that wasn't one of Tifa's best memories. It occurred to her to wonder if Cloud remembered much at all about that time.

The SOLDIER flinched at the mention of when they'd last met, looking guilty.

Cloud didn't even glance over as he reached to twine their fingers together, murmuring something too low for Tifa to hear, but had the SOLDIER relaxing a bit.

She could feel herself blushing and quickly busied herself with making something for the two to eat. She wanted to ask where he'd been for so long, but figured it wasn't her business. Instead, she cast about for something harmless to say. "Sit down, you two. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter," Zack said after a moment and Tifa glanced over her shoulder to see him eying Cloud with apparent concern.

"Whatever's easiest," Cloud agreed, turning his head to look at his… partner. "I'm ok, Zack."

Zack didn't seem convinced and shifted closer to the blond, only to give him a sharp tug by the wrist and have him almost falling off his barstool. The startled yelp had Tifa spinning just in time to see Cloud lose his balance and fall sideways until he was leaning against the taller man's chest, wrapped in a one-armed hug.

He swatted half-heartedly at the arm, before huffing and letting himself relax. "Zaaaack," he drawled out.

"Clooooud," Zack returned teasingly.

There was a blur of movement and another startled yelp, this time from Zack as the black-haired man found himself on the floor with Cloud standing over him, one eyebrow raised, two barstools rocking slightly from the sudden movement.

A bark of wry laughter came from the one on the floor, "Man, Spike, you're getting _good!_"

Tifa smiled slightly and returned her attention to making breakfast, listening as Cloud hauled Zack to his feet with easy strength.

Soon the two were quietly eating hastily-made scrambled eggs, Tifa going to start washing the cooking dishes to give them some private time, unable to make out words from the low murmurs.

Cloud seemed… relaxed. Even happy. How could she disapprove of that?

_xxxx_


	3. Chapter 2

_All right, short chapter, but it seemed like a good stopping place. (To me, anyway.) Besides, it's a quick update._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Damn, Spike. That's one awesome bike."

Cloud ducked his head a little, hiding a genuine smile at the compliment.

Zack was still entranced by the black machine, reaching out to touch—and starting back in surprise when compartments on both sides of the vehicle sprang open, waiting.

Cloud smirked, having hit a button on his key that opened the sword compartments. In moments, his weapon was disassembled and the individual blades sequestered away in their proper places.

Zack actually seemed speechless for a moment as the compartments slid closed, seamlessly melding into the black of the motorcycle's sides. Then he was bouncing, exclaiming gleefully that he wanted one.

"Let's see what we can design," Cloud offered.

Zack gaped at his younger partner, "You _designed_ this?"

"Designed and built," Cloud confirmed.

Zack whooped once, pumping a fist in the air, "Man, let's _go_ already! I can't wait to feel how she handles!"

Cloud grinned, mounting the massive bike easily despite his small frame. "Fenrir's a he," he informed.

"Fenrir, huh?" Zack paused to evaluate bike and rider for a moment before happily jumping up behind Cloud, "Cool."

Cloud laughed, hitting the ignition and starting out towards the Wastes.

_xxxx_

Tifa heard Cloud's light laugh and paused in something like awe. She hadn't heard Cloud laugh since they were children. The fact that he still _could_ was something of a shock.

Tifa resolved to make sure Zack always felt welcome in Seventh Heaven. Anyone who could bring Cloud that kind of happiness…

_xxxx_

"Hey, hey," Zack bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as Cloud swung off Fenrir after him. "Can we spar? I want to see how good you've gotten!"

Cloud grinned, hitting the sword compartment and quickly assembling First Tsurugi. "Let's go!"

He'd missed Zack, and sparring him should be fun.

Oversized weapons met with a sharp clash.

_xxxx_

Yuffie glanced down from where she stood on the _Highwind,_ bored silly and wondering how much longer it would take to get to Edge when something caught her attention far below.

Flashes that looked suspiciously like light reflecting off metal as well as the figure of someone very familiar.

"Is that Cloud?"

The pilot looked, cursing as he saw what the Wutaian Princess did.

Vincent, sitting in the corner, raised his head, glowing red eyes snapping open even as Nanaki stood to look.

In moments the _Highwind_ was banking around, lowering closer to where Cloud was fighting with someone else—a dark-haired man with a blade much like Cloud's combined weapon.

They clashed time and again, moving fast enough that even Vincent would have had trouble keeping up, and the red-caped man pulled out Cerberus and made his way towards the already-opening hatch, checking that the tri-barreled gun was loaded and ready.

A pause as the two struggled for a moment, the dark-haired man's back to an aiming Vincent.

_xxxx_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bwa-ha! Another update! I don't promise they will remain this quick—school starts pretty soon—but I will _try.

_**Chapter 3**_

Cloud saw what was about to happen and was thoroughly distracted, First Tsurugi spinning from his grip as Zack twisted the Buster Blade. In that heartbeat, everything narrowed down to _Zack_ and _threat-to-Zack._

Cloud grabbed Zack's shoulders, yanking him off balance and spinning them around even as he heard the sharp report of Cerberus' tri-barrel going off, forcing the other down in one swift move.

A dull sense of impact as three bullets tore through him, clanging bloody trails across one of Zack's armor pauldrons, and Cloud staggered.

Zack had him braced up and back behind a boulder in seconds, his voice fading in and out like a PHS with bad reception.

"Cloud! Hang—buddy—don't you _dare_—"

Cloud's eyes slid closed, his chest stilling as darkness overtook him.

_xxxx_

Zack was close to outright panic as he fumbled for his mastered Restore, equipping it as quickly as he could. Cloud's breathing stopped, and he cast Cure3.

Nothing happened.

Cursing, Zack fumbled for a Phoenix Down, grateful that he had made sure to carry at least one on him at all times. He wanted to be sure he could get back to Cloud alive—and now it was going to save Cloud's life.

A sparkle of red flame and Cloud was jerking up, gasping in a ragged breath as Zack cast another Cure.

Thankfully, the wetness on Cloud's sleeveless shirt didn't resume spreading, and Zack took the time to check his friend over despite hearing the airship setting down on dry earth.

"Zack," Cloud's first word after revival was not unexpected, "Zack."

Zack knelt, careful to keep Buster Blade clear so he could use it if needed. "I'm here, Cloud."

Another moment before glowing blue managed to focus, "Where's…"

"Other side of the rock," Zack murmured, tensing as he heard running footsteps.

"Wait," Cloud managed, still disoriented from his recent death. "Vincent must have thought you were an enemy."

"You _know_ the guy?"

Cloud nodded, struggling to sit.

Zack helped him, "Damn, Spike, you're friends are way scary."

A wry smile, "Yeah, guess they are."

_xxxx_

Vincent saw Cloud's eyes widen just as his finger tightened on the trigger, saw a blur of movement—and Cloud took the shot to the back of the chest, left side, covering the stranger with his own body.

He went down, the dark-haired man immediately moving both of them to cover behind a nearby boulder, and Vincent cursed as he realized what had just happened.

Cerberus was already back in its holster, Vincent's already pale skin paling further as he realized that he had probably just killed Cloud. "Does anyone have a Phoenix Down?" he demanded.

Negatives all around had him almost shaking.

"Restore." Chaos' host ordered as Cid lowered the _Highwind _towards the ground. "I hit Cloud."

"Where?" Nanaki's voice was terse with sudden worry.

"Chest. Left side." _Probably heart,_ was left unsaid.

He caught the materia tossed his way and ran for the boulder the moment the _Highwind's_ hatch opened, Nanaki and Yuffie not far behind as Cid cursed, jumping down from the pilot's station.

A flicker of red light and a sharp gasp had him slowing cautiously, then Cloud's voice, ragged with pain and fear.

"Zack. Zack."

"I'm here, Cloud," the stranger spoke, reassurance in his tone and the soft clink of metal against stone letting Vincent know it would be best not to startle him.

The red-eyed man gestured for Nanaki and Yuffie to hold back, approaching more slowly and deliberately making his steps loud.

"Where's…" Cloud trailed off with a heavy breath.

"Other side of the rock," the other replied, somewhat edgily, a sound of movement indicating Cloud stirring.

"Wait," Cloud again, still half-breathless with pain, "Vincent must have thought you were an enemy."

Vincent quelled his urge to give a sarcastic response and continued his deliberate approach.

"You _know_ the guy?" Incredulous. "Damn, Spike, your friends are way scary."

Vincent stepped to where he could see them just in time to catch the twitch of Cloud's lips in a wry smile, "Yeah, guess they are."

"Cloud," Vincent moved closer, hesitating as the black-haired man—Zack, Cloud had called him—tensed.

"He's ok, Zack," had the spiky-haired man reluctantly lowering a broad-bladed weapon not entirely unlike Cloud's, albeit made of only one piece.

"Are you all right?" Vincent decided to ignore the stranger for the moment, focusing instead on the one he'd inadvertently shot.

"Think so," Cloud made as if to stand, Zack restraining him.

"Give it another minute, Spike. You just _died._ Don't ever do that again," there was a tremor to the stranger's voice that spoke of terrible fear, relief underlying it.

"Couldn't watch you die again," Cloud murmured. "_Couldn't._"

The man Cloud had referred to as Zack bowed his head, "Yeah, I know how you feel, buddy. Still, wait it out. No danger, here."

Cloud gave a weary nod, and Vincent stood to call the others closer, "He's alive. His… friend has seen to that."

Zack visibly bit back a comment—probably less than complimentary—and helped Cloud to stand, slinging the blond's arm over his shoulder in a move that looked oddly practiced.

"That airship able to take his bike? Don't think Cloud would like leaving Fenrir out here."

Vincent inclined his head and turned in the direction of the gesture, seeing the gleaming black monstrosity parked over by another boulder.

"Got that right," Cloud grumbled, putting up with the obvious help in a remarkably docile manner.

"Do you need another Cure?"

The question brought Vincent's attention back to Cloud just in time to see him sigh, more resigned than anything, "It'll make _you_ feel better."

"Damn straight," Zack returned, the green glow gathering about his hand before he let it wash over Cloud.

Cloud huffed, taking his am back from around the other—SOLDIER's?—shoulder and giving him a playful shove. "I _can_ walk, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Glowing violet eyes held a trace of darkness. "Still, Spike… don't die on me again."

Blue softened, "I could say the same to you."

Zack shook his head and Vincent returned to his project of getting Cloud's massive motorcycle onto the _Highwind _as the other three gathered around Cloud and his friend, making sure the blond was all right. Cloud ignored most of it.

"Zack. I'm _all right._ It's going to be ok."

_xxxx_


	5. Chapter 4

_Short chapter. Still, it felt like a completed chapter to me._

_**Chapter 4**_

After several minutes of silence on the _Highwind_—Nanaki and Vincent both content with the silence and Yuffie curiously eyeing Zack while Cid concentrated on getting the airship back in the sky—Cloud tilted his head. "Where's Barret?"

"Sleeping," Cid grunted.

Yuffie suddenly squealed, jumping up. "You! You're that mean SOLDIER dude!" She promptly went to give Zack a flying tackle-hug, and the ex-SOLDIER automatically caught her at arm's length. She kicked ineffectively, "You are so _awesome!_"

A pause.

"_Yuffie?_"

Cloud's lips twitched at the disbelieving tone, "You two have met?"

"I caught this little troublemaker sneaking away from her guards when she was _nine._ She was convinced she could take on a SOLDIER."

"Still is," Cloud murmured.

Zack hugged the teen once before rather unceremoniously dropping her and moving over to where Cloud was sitting. "Doesn't surprise me," he offered.

Cloud met Zack's gaze firmly for several seconds, seeing how truly shaken the other man was. "I'm not sorry."

Zack's lips twitched towards a wry smile, "Yeah, neither was I."

Cloud nodded. It was enough. Both knew the lengths that they would go to protect each other. Neither would regret dying if it meant the other would live.

But they _would_ regret leaving the other behind.

_xxxx_

Tifa blinked when the entirety of AVALANCE—save Barret—came trooping in the door with Zack.

The SOLDIER had an arm around Cloud's shoulders, which the blond was… leaning into? Cloud looked tired, and Zack seemed worried.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Zack half-ordered. "You need some rest."

To Tifa's surprise, Cloud didn't protest, nodding once and letting himself be directed to the stairs.

Everyone else stayed downstairs, and Nanaki looked to Tifa. "Who is that man?" he asked in his usual polite manner. "Cloud introduced him as 'Zack Fair' but had little energy to elaborate."

Vincent shifted his weight and Tifa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What happened?"

_xxxx_

Zack winced slightly at the irate tongue-lashing he could hear going on downstairs as he dropped down onto Cloud's bed to tug off his own boots. A moment later, he was catching the loose sleep-pants Cloud threw at him, offering a token scowl to his partner.

Concern echoed out of glowing blue as Cloud eyed him.

Zack sighed, still rattled, and changed quickly as Cloud did the same, then he pulled back the covers and clambered into the bed, knowing full well that Cloud wouldn't be sleeping without his presence nearby. Might as well get a nap in himself.

Cloud's expression softened as he slid underneath the covers and tucked himself firmly along Zack's side.

Zack twisted to gather Cloud into his arms, hugging the slighter form to him in silence, and stilled to let the blond get some much-needed sleep.

The lecture continued downstairs, but Zack tuned it out in favor of listening to his companion's breathing slow, Cloud shifting sleepily until both were settled comfortably against each other.

Zack closed his eyes as his partner slowly drifted off to sleep, and eventually the steady heartbeat against his skin soothed him. Cloud had died.

Cloud had _died._

But he wasn't _dead._ And that… that was enough.

_xxxx_


	6. Chapter 5

_Another short chapter. This story looks like its going to have a lot of those._

_**Chapter 5**_

Tifa grimaced, then made an executive decision. The bar wouldn't open, not that night. Cloud needed proper rest.

She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scrawled 'closed due to family emergency' on it, then taped it to the door. And someone would need to pick up the kids—

The door she had just closed behind her banged open again and Barret barreled in, gun-arm held ready. "What's goin' on? Is Marlene ok?" his rumbling voice was almost enough to wake the dead.

Tifa rounded on him, "Quiet, Barret! Cloud's sleeping. Marlene and Denzel are at school; why don't you go pick them up?"

"Somethin' wrong with Spiky?"

Tifa sighed, "He… died, earlier. His friend had a Phoenix Down, but he needs rest. You, apparently, slept through the entire thing."

Barret wavered, "Cloud _died?_"

"Vincent shot him by accident," Tifa explained.

Barret apparently didn't know quite how to respond to that, and settled for refocusing on Tifa's earlier suggestion. "Is it time to pick up the kids?"

Tifa nodded, "I was going to send Vincent, but you'll probably want to see Marlene as soon as possible, so you might as well go. The bar won't be opening tonight."

Barret nodded and turned to leave and Tifa settled for wiping down the counter again to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure how to explain to Barret that Zack was—to all appearances, anyway—Cloud's 'significant other'. And she didn't really want to make assumptions, either.

She would ask when Cloud woke up.

_xxxx_

Cloud started awake, though he remained still. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him.

Zack whimpered again, arms tightening briefly around Cloud's chest.

"Zack," Cloud twisted, not breaking Zack's hold, but managing to face the ex-SOLDIER nonetheless. "Zack! Wake up!"

Lavender eyes started open, grief and panic in their depths—quickly replaced with confusion, then relief. "Cloud."

"I'm right here," Cloud murmured, slipping his own arms around Zack's torso.

Zack quite suddenly closed the short distance between them, and his lips covered Cloud's.

Cloud was so surprised he didn't react. He loved Zack, yes, but there had never been any _time_ to consider any kind of relationship other than friendship in Shinra, and Cloud knew how much Aerith meant to the SOLDIER. Besides which, he'd never really considered his sexuality by that point.

After Shinra, after Hojo, Cloud had been effectively comatose up until Zack had been killed, only a Turk-given med-kit with a Phoenix Down hidden in the bottom saving him. Cloud doubted Reno and Rude had known that the resurrecting feather was even there—the two had believed him when he said Zack was dead. And after that… there had been things Zack had needed to take care of, for both their sakes.

More recently, he had wondered. But he didn't want to push his feelings on Zack. He would take whatever the black-haired man was willing to give, no more. He certainly hadn't expected his silent feelings to be returned.

Zack pulled back abruptly, blushing and obviously uncomfortable. "Sorry, Cloud, I shouldn't have—"

Cloud decided to nip that in the bud. He snaked a hand around the back of Zack's head, keeping him from escaping, and leaned forward to kiss him firmly.

A moment's tension, before Zack relaxed again, returning and then dominating the kiss.

Cloud let him, drawing the moment out until both had to break away for air. He leaned his forehead against Zack's, "Don't be sorry. I was just surprised."

Zack gave a breathless little laugh, "_Gods_, Spike, you're amazing."

Cloud's eyes softened. It meant so much _more_ when Zack said it, meaning it in such an obviously different way that the others. "I thought that was my line."

Another softly huffed laugh, half-nervous. "You're sure about this? I mean… what about what your friends will think?"

Cloud smiled gently, "Zack. I love you. I just… didn't want to push you."

Zack's expression sobered slightly, though there was excitement and joy in his eyes. "Cloud, you're the only one I've ever cared about more than Aerith."

Cloud tilted his head, something warm building in his chest at that declaration.

Zack leaned down to kiss him again, a quick brush of lips, "You need more rest?"

Cloud considered, then rather matter-of-factly tucked his head in the crook of Zack's neck and closed his eyes. _Need…_ perhaps not. But he was planning on taking advantage of the chance.

Zack's soft chuckle was the last sound he heard before he slipped back into sleep.

_xxxx_


End file.
